WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls
Episode Summary WWe Bought a ZOO: A heartfelt family tale about a man who buys a zoo and gets body slammed repeatedly. 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls: Two of the Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles and Buttercup) find themselves working at a diner. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Beyoncé and Jay-Z's baby girl speaks her very first words. In other news, a meteor destroys Australia. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #'WWe Bought a ZOO' (Spoof on WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) ''/ Movie Parody of ''We Bought a Zoo) #Animated Marginals segment #Cell Phone Death Trick (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Final Bran-tasy (Video Game Parody of Final Fantasy / Spoof on Bran Cereal) (Animation by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies segment) #Football Player Yells "24-13-45-10" for Combination to Gym Locker (Cartoon) #Psych in Real Life (TV Parody of Psych) (Ad Parodies segment) #Rejected Smurfs (Spoof on the Smurfs) (Rejected segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Skiing (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #ThunderPants (TV Parody of ThunderCats) (Ad Parodies segment) #Melting Snowman (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' (TV Parody of 2 Broke Girls / Movie Parody of The Powerpuff Girls Movie) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Final Bran-tasy): Justin still finishes the Final Bran-tasy cereal at Level 136. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *'WWe Bought a ZOO' was originally going to air along with [[Cookie Blue|'Cookie Blue']], but it was changed into 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls. We don't believe it, we can't believe it, we shan't believe it ("shan't" means "shall not")! *Second time the Powerpuff Girls appeared on MAD. The first was [[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']]. *Eighth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. The previous ones were: *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']]' ' *Second time ThunderCats appeared. The first time was [[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']]. *Fourth time ''Final Fantasy'' appeared. The previous appearances were: *#'Grey's in Anime' *#'Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#Rejected Video Games from [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *Seventh time the Smurfs appeared on MAD. The previous ones were: *#[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']] *#[[RiOa|'RiOa']] *#[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] *#[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']] *#MAD News from the start of Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras *#Papa Smurf's Pizza from [[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] *Tara Strong and Tom Kane reprise their voices of Bubbles and "Him", just like they voiced in the Powerpuff Girls. *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. *This is the ninth appearance of the Rejected segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *#[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *#[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *#[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *#[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *#'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *This was one of four episodes that aired on the day of the 2012 Hall of Game Sports Award Show. The other three episodes were: *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious '(the next episode) *#[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] Voices *Chris Cox - Benjamin Mee, Final Bran-tasy Announcer, and Vainy *Larry Dorf - John Cena, Psych in Real Life Announcer, Football Player, and Smurfnet *Tom Kane - Rejected Smurfs Announcer, '''2 Broke Powerpuff Girls '''Announcer, and "Him" *Rachel Ramras - Buttercup, Baby, Snowman's Wife, and Female Smurf *Meredith Salenger - Blossom and Justin's Mom *Kevin Shinick - Rey Mysterio, Justin, Mojo Jojo, Texty, Papa Smurf, Mr. Stevens, Football Player, Boy Wearing ThunderPants, Snowman, and the MAD News Anchor *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Beth Phoenix, and Woman *Fred Tatasciore - Triple H, Customer, Grim Reaper, and ThunderPants Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes